The Double Fox Sage!
by DarkJman
Summary: When Naruto went onto another trip for training with Jiraiya, but now with Hinata and Shikamaru going along too what will happen when Jiraiya also bring a wanderer ninja to the trip too? and if the boy also got some dark secret inside his belly, NaruHia
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys…. This is some fic I got here which my friend encourage me on doing and I hope to wrote this one for more than one chapter….= = there might be some cross over… pretty much…. And definitely have atleast one of my OC

Well…. Enjoy ….

***disclaimer: if I own naruto y wud I be writing this?***

(a/n) this set at the time some where around umm…Sasuke forming the Hebi arc, so you…. Kakuzu and Hidan wud not be here…. No pairing yet….

In Konoha the day was as peaceful as ever, people walking around in the street, ninja jumping around everywhere, Ino selling flowers to her costumer at the flower shop like everyday

Sakura just came out of the library holding a stack of books on; medical jutsu, healing and how-to handle sexy emo boys

Shikamaru walking to the BBQ restaurant with Chouji talking about what a troublesome guy Chouji was for waking him just to go eat BBQ with him

Gai and Lee trying to convince Sai to wear their freakishly ugly green spandex outfit and Sai's totally buying it

Neji taking a shower in the river after hard training with Tenten peeking at Neji and suffering from severe lost of blood,

Shino….umm… Shino is…. being Shino,

Kiba and Akamaru 'playing' around in the forest with a female dog (yeah, Kiba's playing with her too)

Hinata finding her favorite blonde and was about to give up

Kakashi reading his icha icha (as usual) and giggling along the way making some people next to him freak out,

Jiraiya doing his 'Research' at the hot spring

and of course at the ramen stand

"One bowl of miso ramen-ettebayo, old man!" the loud blonde voice can be hold through out the whole street as he sat down and smile widely, some how he felt happy like never before.

Even though his life today was as same as every other normal day he just felt so happy like never before. He just smile and look straight forward but his mind is somewhere else until

"What are you looking at?" Ayame who happens to be in the direction where Naruto look at ask while cutting veggies,

"Looking at something more delicious than the ramen around here" Naruto said after giving her a foxy smile making her blush and throw some veggies at him and when he look around he saw Teuchi shot him the don't-mess-with-my-daughter glare which make Naruto shivered.

While he wait Ayame came up to him and give him a drink, something with pink color and what looks like strawberry inside of it.

Naruto look at it and look up to see Ayame looking at him, waiting for him to try it, "thanks but what is the drink for?" he ask

"It's the new menu I call 'luv-luv berry mix diet drink' it's a mix berry and its also non-fat, and you're the first one to try it" Ayame smiled and push the drink closer to Naruto.

"Here goes nothing" Naruto thought and drink it. But as soon as the taste hit his tongue he felt like someone stab in the mouth, or felt like acid burning his tongue.

"This taste can kill people!0_o" Naruto thought but as soon as he saw Ayame who make a sad face like she was going to cry from seeing his reaction he try to swallow the drink and try his best to force a smile.

"Is it that bad?" Ayame ask with tears coming out of her eyes that make Naruto sweat like hell

"ummm… ahh… NO! Absolutely not! It taste good, taste sweet, like your face;)"Naruto compliment make Ayame blush while Teuchi walk up and give him what seems like his Ramen.

"Hey old man! What's this?" Naruto yelled and try tasting it but blowing out fire due to the spiciness that can even kill Orochimaru in one bite.

"New menu, brat, I call it "Beware you damn brat"!" Teuchi laugh and walk off with satisfaction after hearing Naruto cry in pain and drink Ayame drinks, which make the condition even worst.

-Mean while in the Hokage Office-

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune yelled at the half awake hokage with the ink and words from the letter in front of her now stick to her face.

"What is it Shizune? Your ruining such a good dream!" Tsunade obviously angry that Shizune take her away from her dream where she almost get to see what's inside the pants of a very hot young guy.

"Jiraiya-sama came to see you" Shizune report, "let him in" Tsunade order, "I think there's no need or that" the familiar voice appear behind Tsunade then she turn around to see the white hair number 1 pervy of Konoha standing in a crouch position on her office window.

"Damn it! You pervert! How many time I got to tell you, USE THE DOOR!!! Well… never mind, what do you want?" Tsunade restrain herself from strangling the old hermit.

"I have a big request, a request even bigger than your boobs" as Jiraiya stated, Tsunade got a vein pop up in her head for that

"I want to bring Naruto on a training journey with me, he will need more training in many ways so I think bringing him with me is the best way, and my spy have been telling me a few Akatsuki is on the moved so I think its best to heads to some where safe with Naruto" the white hair perv said.

Jiraiya was dead serious and he seems very confident in this request, since there's no reason to say no, and the blonde have been ask for a mission from her every day for a week already too. Maybe this is a good idea.

"Alright! Request Granted! How long you intended to go?" Tsunade ask in a loud voice that makes Jiraiya jump back a bit.

"Around 80 days" Jiraiya told, "around the world too? ^ ^" Tsunade joke but by the gesture of Jiraiya face and his sweat drop she felt disgusting playing that lame joke.

"Can I also ask you for one more thing?" Tsunade ask look serious again. "What is it?" Jiraiya ask starting to feel worried

"Bring Hinata and Shikamaru, Hinata have been having trouble with her family and they are trying to kick her out of the family, if that happens she would be in worst mental state than her lonely self right now. I want you to improve her skill in EVERYWAY!" She stood up and slam her fist on the desk yelling to his face, Jiraiya didn't even moved, he wasn't scared because he was expecting that from her.

"What about the other kid?" Jiraiya take a picture Tsunade hand him, "Nara? What's wrong with him?" Jiraiya ask, knowing the child was a genius.

"He lack power, he only have his brain and his family jutsu in battle, make him stronger!" Tsunade look at him dead to the face making sure he gets that.

Jiraiya only sigh and jump out from the window where he came. Landing into one of the chuunin heads and walk away without saying sorry or showing any care for the poor man.

"A Nara and a Hyuuga tagging along… this is going to be so *look at Shikamaru picture* …so troublesome" He said mocking the Chuunin and making a smile.

-On the Other Side of Konoha-

"Achoo!" A loud sneez can be hear from the pineapple head chuunin walking along the path with his bestfriend after 'HE' enjoy the bbq.

"Are you catching a cold or something, Shikamaru?" Chouji turn around and ask his friend.

"Its nothing…. Someone probably gossiping about me or something… how troublesome…" Shikamaru still in his bored tone walk until he sense someone.

"Nara Shikamaru?" a tall white hair old man pat his should as he turn around and look shocked "Jiraiya-sama! What is it?" Shikamaru heard of the man from Naruto when they talk at Ichiraku.

"A mission for you! Report at the front gate 2 hour from now, go pack for a VERY long trip, got that!" the man give him the same Jiraiya style smile that usually creeps girls out especially when he said 'VERY'.

Before Shikamaru ask anymore question the old perv disappear in thin air. "You know him, Shikamaru?" Chouji turn to ask Shika but instead receive the nvm hand wave from Shika as the pineapple head chuunin walk off as he complaint about something being troublesome and something about perverted person.

-At Shika house-

Shika is at the hallway inside his house, he was walking to his room until there's a man blocking his way. "So your going on a mission?" Shikaku ask his son.

"Yeah dad" Shikamaru replied

"You know what's it about?" Shikaku ask

"No" Shikamaru replied

"I've receive message from Hokage-sama that Jiraiya-sama will be taking you on a journey to develop your skills"

"wha-"

"and along with Uzumaki Naruto"

"Oh My F-"

"and Hyuuga Hinata"

"oh…*relax again* this going to be-"

"Troublesome? Shikamaru… you must learn to be the best you can as a ninja"

"*whisper to himself* to protect the 'king'…" Shikamaru lower his head and smile happily to what his late sensei used to teach him.

"I'll be packing then" Shikamaru look at his father, smiling.

The two Nara smile at each other as they walk pass each other and Shikamaru into his room to pack his stuff.

In the dark shadowy corner of a alley, a girl stand there still. She have her eye lock on her target. She didn't even get distracted. She was so focus she was like a predator looking at her meal. To her, this is one delicious meal. Her target walk around then jump into the rooftop. Not wasting a second, She follow him every single step. Carefully not to get notice by her target. Then he disappear into smokes that soon vanish.

"Kage bunshin?" she whisper softly to herself. She look around trying to find him in sight but failed. Then there's only one way.

"Byakugan!" the pale lavender eye girl activate her Kekkei Genkai.

"How long have you been following him?" a sudden male voice from behind appear and shock her. She turn around to see a long spikey white hair tall old man with weird clothe, she was sure she saw him around somewhere or heard of him from somewhere…. THAT'S RIGHT!

"your Naruto Teacher!" Hinata Yelled pointing at him

"and do you know my name, Hinata? Jiraiya ask

"ano……*tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock DING!* Ero-sennin!" she yelled aloud happily confident of her answer since she remember EVERYTHING about Naruto life.

The answer always knock Jiraiya off the roof but he get back into balance as he note himself to teach Naruto to stop call him that.

"In an hour an a half go report at the village front gate and get packed for a very long trip, bring everything that is important for training, this is a mission from Tsunade! Now go!" and before she can ask him anything he disappear into smoke again.

-At Hyuuga Manor-

Hinata just arrive running in the hallway but have to stop when she saw three person in front of her. Her father, Hiashi was the closest to her since the 3 people were in a line.

"I heard you have a mission, Hinata?" Hiashi giving her a cold glare

"y-yes, father" She replied without looking at him, don't want to see those cold glare.

As Hiashi walk pass he whisper to her "hope you DIE!" the last word almost make her collapse and cry. But she hold it in and look up to see her little sister and Neji behind her.

As Hanabi walk pass she stop and whisper to Hinata "dear sister, it would be best for everyone if in this mission you never return, I hope you do love your family enough to make such sacrifice, you useless trash!"

Hinata hated when her sister do like that, it reminds her of her own father and it even gave her an even worst time growing up.

And the last person in the line: Neji. Hinata have imagine he would say nice things or just walk away quietly, but he was a normal Hyuuga, and he did the thing every normal Hyuuga do, be as bitchy as possible.

"I'm looking forward to only seeing the old Sannin arriving back alone with some GOOD news for us." He give her a evil smile and walk off.

She sometime felt like they were right, maybe she should have die, maybe they are better off without her, maybe dying might stop all this pain. But what would Naruto think, then every time she think of the blonde her courage came back like a flash light receiving a new battery.

She ran to pack her stuff, after this mission she is going to be a lot better. "I will make everyone accept me, dattebayo!" she giggle in her own mind thinking of her beloved blonde boy.

-At the Top of the Hokage Face Mountain-

"**How about the flower shop owner daughter" **a deep voice ask the boy

"Ino? Naahh she's too bossy" the boy replied, he was wearing a black t-shirt and his long yellow trouser and his orange jacket tied to his waist.

"**The big fore-head girl?, You used to like her right?" **the deep sound ask again

"Just used too" the blonde boy replied

"**The girl with brown hair that have a lot of weapon?" **

"Tenten? No! I barely know her that well"

"**The blonde girl from Suna, the Shukaku host's Sibling, what about her?"**

"Her? Isn't she Shikamaru girlfriend?"

"**If I remember correctly they say they were not"**

"oh…right.."

"**The Hyuuga girl?"**

"Hinata….welled… " the boy hesitate before replying again it was a long silence before he even replied to the demon.

"**Nvm what I said, how about we go spy on the girl hotspring!" the demon insist the boy**

"Hell No!" the boy replied immediately, remembering what happen last time he did he was hospitalize after that incident for 3 weeks.

"**C'mon kit!, its not like you to be so down!" **The fox trying cheering him up

"I don't know what's wrong with me, I think I'm bored of having too much free time"

"**Then I'll teach you another jutsu!" **the fox insist

"Alright, that's what we're talkin about!" The boy jump up and ran into the forest behind.

"**This one is what I derived from your jutsu, its gonna be wayyyy powerful, kit!" **the demon said happily noticing the boy shaking in excitement

"C'mon tell me already!" as Naruto yelled and do a hand sign

"Kaributtai no jutsu!(temporary body jutsu!)" a clone of Naruto appear but then took a form of a man with red eye and long spiky red hair with sharp teeth and whisker marks like Naruto, he wore a long black trouser and no tops.

"Alright Kyuubi! Show me the jutsu you tell me bout!" Naruto hurried the Kitsune demon.

"**Here goes!" **he make a tora hand seal and then yelled **"KitsuOnna no jutsu!"**

as smoke cover the whole body it was hard to make out the figure but when the smoke clear down "EEEEHHH!!0[]0!!" Naruto shock and nosebleed as he saw a red hair girl with fox ear and fox tail doing a pose so naughty only professional pervert could imagine.

When Kyuubi dispel the jutsu and the clone and return to Naruto its then Naruto perform the jutsu.

After mastering it over a few try correcting the ear and fox eye and tailed part Naruto finally got it.

"Oi! Narutooo! Guest who's ba-! * 0[]0 nosebleed * " Jiraiya always faint seeing the new jutsu perform by the blond.

"Naruto…" As Jiraiya look at his student. "You're a Genius!! I'm so proud of you!" Jiraiya smile with tears flowing out of his eyes and so does the blood from his nose as he write down stuff into his little note paper.

-Few Minutes After the Pervert Coincidence-

"Traveling mission!?!?!" Naruto yelled excitedly

"meet me in an hour ready to go like our last 3 years journey. At the Gate!

-At the Gate-

Shikamaru was sitting there for half an hour on a bench, and there is no sign like anyone was going to show up, especially the old perv.

But strangely there was this one boy sitting on the opposite end of the bench from him, the boy wear Black Flack Jacket and a orange t-shirt inside with a tribal symbol that look something like a fox and he wore a black long pants.

He have a holster but his hitai-ate have kanji letter wrote "狐.(fox)" instead of a village symbol. He have orange eyes with black slit in the middle and blazing orange spiky hair that seems to match the same style as the Yondaime.

"Shikamaru-san!" the Hyuuga girl ran up to the Nara and look at the orange head then look back at the Nara who shrugged at her probably know what she is wondering about.

Shikamaru got a medium size traveling bag and a bag pack. Same with Hinata except all her stuff was purple instead dark green like his and her traveling bag is a little bigger. Both look at the boy again and notice he also have the same two bags as them but both in black.

Now they start to look at each other knowing what in each others mind and feeling suspicious of that the boy had something to do with the old sage.

The boy look timid and silent, he didn't make a noise since he came to sit next to Shikamaru. But now Shikamaru have to move up till he was closer to the boy to make room for Hinata.

For a while they were in silence. Shikamaru was taking a nap, Hinata reading her romance novel and the boy sitting there reading some scrolls he just took out.

"oiiii~ everyone!" a loud shout can be heard from a blond boy with his huge bag pack and his complete jumpsuit running up to them until he trip on something and fall face down and with his heavy bags making the fall even more painful he turn to see the feet of the orange head boy sticking out.

"hey! You wanna have trouble or something, other people can get hurt if your not careful-ettebayo!" Naruto yelled at the boy. The boy only sigh, closed his eyes, close his scroll and put them back and look at Naruto who now start to make a weird face.

"like how your not being careful and trip on my feet and could almost hurt me or broke my leg-ettezuru!" the boy stand up and yell upsetting Naruto like pouring oil into the small fire causing it to explode into an even bigger fire.

They are both about the same height and right now about the same temper.

"**Tear him apart kit! This guy got guts to mess with my host!" **the Kyuubi roar in Naruto head.

Suddenly Naruto start noticing something… on the other boy cheeks there start to be a little mark appear, whisker mark… just…like… NARUTO HIMSELF!

Naruto start staring at the whisker like he saw a falling star crash in front of him but when the boy start noticing and calm down the scar starts to disappear and then soon it was his smooth pale face again.

"What was that-attebayo?!0_o"

"what was what-ettezuru?"

"The whisker-ettebayo!"

"Nothing-ettezuru!"

"yo!" as the four young ninja look up to the origin of the noise they saw the toad sage standing arm-cross on a pole looking at them.

"YOUR LATE!!! ERO-SENNIN!!" The blond and the orange head both yelled and point at the perv sage who yelled back after seeing some girls giving him the disgusted look.

"and who is this jerk-ettebayo, Ero-sennin?" Naruto point at the boy leaving him with a vein to pop up in his head.

"That boy, you three, is going along with us!"

"WHAT!!" the trio shocked at the orange head trouble standing in their way.

"My bestfriend is a wandering ninja and this is his grandson, he ask me to take his grandson for a training journey in hope of improving his skills."

"Wandering ninja?" Naruto ask making his famous 'i-don't-got-a-clue' face

"during the great ninja war many minor village got destroy, many ninja became thief and criminals, some became commoners, some join other village, few became wanderer." Shikamaru explained

"how did you know all that-ettebayo?" Naruto ask the chuunin

"unlike you, I read" his statement leave Naruto upset, the orange head laughing and the Hinata try to calm him down.

"Now… how about a little introduction before we set out ehh?" the toad sage suggest

"Starts from the highest rank!" he said

"well… if you want it like that, okay, ahem* I'm shika-"

"I mean me, highest rank, heeheeheehee" Jiraiya did one of his silly laugh since he's enjoying his time annoying the lazy nin.

"I'm the great Jiraiya, the Toad sage, one of the Sannin, I live and born in Konoha and I can summon toads. I love to 'research', meet girls and continue my book series. I hate… Traitors!" Jiraiya finished with a bow.

"and you're a perv!" the two loud flashy hair boy yelled and point at Jiraiya at the same time.

"No!!! I'M A SUPER PERV!" Jiraiya said proudly as the wind of glory blow behinds.

The kids sweat dropped at his proud label for himself. "Next!" Jiraiya yelled and pointed at Shikamaru who startled form the noise.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru, I'm a Chuunin of Konoha, I love clouds, Shogi and Go and taking a nap. I hate doing troublesome work and bossy women."

"I-I'm Hyuuga H-Hinata……. I-I-I-I'm Chuunin ranked, ummm… of Konoha. I love *mumble mumble mumble quietly *. I hate the family cursed seal" Hinata said the last thing with enough hatred that everyone can felt it.

"Hyuuga? So you possess the Byakugan-ettezuru?" The boy ask

"h-hai" Hinata replied softly and quietly while looking at Naruto

"I never knew a Konoha Kunoichi can be this cute" the boy said as he walk up to Hinata and look at her in the eye, but before he can be any closer a hand grab him from behind and pull him farrrr away from her.

"and MY name, you will remember, as I am Uzumaki Naruto I love Ramen, I hate the 3 minute wait for it to finish and I will be the next Hokage-ettebayo!"

and then everyone turn to look at the last person, the mysterious boy. Anticipation building up in each of the trio body that even the Kyuubi is getting excite.

"I.."

Naruto: o_o

"…am…"

Naruto: 0_o

"…the…."

Naruto: 0_0

"Tatsumaki Minato-ettezuru!"

Naruto: 0[]0!!!

"why your name is so close to mine-ettebayo!?!"

"how the hell could I know-ettezuru!"

"Maybe because both your family descended from the same ancestor. And then on one period the Uzumaki and Tatsumaki were born because the original clan broke into two side" Jiraiya told them

The two look at each other and back at the pervy-sage.

"well… now that we know each other… LETS SETTLE OUT!" Jiraiya point at the far Horizon and run as the gang picked up their bags and ran after him.

A/N: and yes.. My OC Minato also got his own style of Dattebayo… how's that!

Well…. Thanx… and I think I will continued for three more chapter and see for any response and then I decide later!

For now….. goodbye-ettezuru!


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N]

Jman: Ahahaha I'm back and with chapter two! And thank you everyone for the all those review… today I'm teaching you new English spelling! How to spell the word trouble? Answer: J-I-R-A-I-Y-A!

Note* for any of you who don't like having a OC in a story, don't worry, Minato-kun won't be having that much of a big role, since the series is call "Naruto" and not "Minato", he will just be there to support the NaruHinaness of the story.

Onward with the story! Chapter 2: "of Jutsu and Hinata dattebayo!" hajime!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Could you two STFU!" Jiraiya yelled to the back of the marching group to the two boys yelling at each other.

"Well, I wouldn't have been noisy if he didn't start it dattebayo!" Naruto yelled looking furiously at the boy next to him

"I started? I only yelled at you cause you hit me hard in the 'precious spot' when we were swimming for fish!"

"I kick because you poke me with a stick dattebayo!"

"That's because you ruined my chance to catch a big fish!"

"I was just following my fish until you sudden appear out of no where dattebayo!"

"Naruto! Stop it, its your fault and you are being troublesome!" Shikamaru turn to shout at him.

"Your siding with him, Shikamaru?!" Naruto yelled at Shikamaru point back at Minato and almost poke his eye.

"I'm not siding with anyone, I just think you should shut up! At least he's not as loud as you" Shikamaru tell him and walk up next to Jiraiya.

Naruto look away and cross his arm and decrease his walking pace. He look up at the sky to see that it begin to get dark.

"_that guy was such a asshole!" _Naruto thought

"_**Well, its still your fault whether he's a asshole or not, kit" **_Kyuubi warned the boy. To Kyuubi, Naruto is interesting and he develop a fondness in Naruto during the pass year. He feels sorry for what the boy have to go throw in life because of him. Even though he's the cause, Naruto never hate him for it, Naruto grow close to kyuubi that they felt to each other as family. Kyuubi even teach the boy jutsu and a lot of other stuff. The only thing Kyuubi hate so far is dealing with ramen for every damn meal.

"Alright! We'll stop here!" Jiraiya shout as he look at a small hotel that have a label that said "Mix hot spring".

As the boy unpack they could see that 4 guys too crowded for one little room while Hinata get a room all for her own. "okay! Off to the hotspring ^////^" Jiraiya said while heading to the door after he finish unpacking. But he stop when he heard a voice that cause his tear to gathered up.

"Ero-sennin! What about the Training dattebayo?" Naruto ask getting upset with the pervert old man excuses after he said catching fish 100 fish is a good training and then sell the fish to a local and keep all the money to himself.

"A good Ninja must know teamwork! Ask you and Minato can exchange jutsu and train your taijutsu together, that also include you too Shikamaru" Jiraiya said, pointing to Minato then Shikamaru.

"and bring Hinata with you" Jiraiya scream from the hallway to them.

"That old pervert…" Minato mumble

"Always peeking at naked girls dattebayo…" Naruto complain

"always having excuse for everything…" Minato continued

"Ero-baka!" both of them shout then look at each other, staring for a while then laugh. Shikamaru felt relief that those to choose to laugh instead of argue, cause he was getting tired of it.

-Out in the Forest-

"so… how we gonna do this dattebayo?" Naruto sitting on one branch of a very big tree look down to ask Shikamaru.

"well… w-we suppose to l-learn jutsu from o-other people…right?" Hinata ask, she wasn't sure since she wasn't there in the room but it was Shikamaru who came to inform her.

"then… should we show some jutsu or fight or something?" Minato ask turning to Shikamaru who he think was the most reliable.

"We come up one by one to this area * point to a empty space * and perform 4 jutsu to the rest of us, got that?" Shikamaru confirm the location by using a stick the draw a circle on the ground.

"so… who's first?" as Shikamaru stared at the rest of them as he saw Hinata still have her hand over her mouth looking at Naruto, Naruto Jumping raising his hand shouting "me me!" and Minato yawning.

"Naruto…" Shikamaru call him up, then as called Naruto ran up to the circle not wasting a minute to plan his move.

"alright! First move! Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" as he call out his jutsu smokes puff up. When the smokes are gone 8 more Naruto are standing in the circle instead of one.

"I knew it…how troublesome" Shikamaru said knowing how much chakra Naruto have and compare that to himself its as different as a sushi to a spaghetti.

"I can also do that!" Minato yelled out pointing at Naruto then perform the jutsu with 8 clone like Naruto.

Naruto is surprise, the only person he seen doing a kage bunshin other than himself is Kakashi. "Alright then, how bout this!" Naruto dispelled 7 clone leaving the one next to himself. Naruto stick out his hand to his side and the clone start spinning chakra into a ball. _**"knock them off their ass kit!" **_kyuubi roared in Naruto head.

Then when it finish Naruto ran to the tree he use to sit on, "Rasengan!" he shout and slam the rasengan onto the tree causing it to partly explode and twist. "how's that!" Minato only stand there frozen at the power of the jutsu and also… _"rasengan!" _Minato thought, he was amazed that someone know the technique that yondaime used

-Flash back no jutsu-

A man was stand in front of Minato holding a blue spinning orb of chakra in his hand

"and you! You useless piece of shit! You dare stop me in my path to rule the world! Is that how you treat me, your very own father?" The man ran up to Minato, he was scared, weak and crying.

"Rasengan!" the man cried out and then there's a explosion of wind every where in the scene. Minato open his eye to see that he was still alive and unharmed, but how?

Minato looked up to see a man standing in front of him, wearing a black shirt and a long white tracking pants. "is this how *gasp for air * a father treat his sons?" the man in black shirt yelled, blood was dripping from him. He was holding Minato's father's arm. His chest was bleeding, his mouth was bleeding and soon he collapse to the ground and turn his face to Minato to say "run". Tears start flowing from eyes, Minato look at the body in front of him as life fade from it's eye.

"Onii-san!" Minato cried, looking at his big brother body then his father then ran away as fast as he could.

The man didn't bother to follow, he have much to do then care about one powerless brat.

-Flash back no jutsu kai-

"for my 3rd move, I learn this from a very close friend dattebayo" Naruto speak up and then ran through some seals then he make his hand like a claw then dash to the same tree again, his hand glow red chakra and it start to form into a head of a fox opening in mouth. "Kitsukiba no jutsu!" as he punch the tree the fox head stretch from his arm like a head with a stretchy neck and cut through 4 trees in it way in the process.

Everyone else was amaze at the sight in front of them as Naruto destroy 4 big thick tree with 1 jutsu and it seem like he wasn't putting much effort in it at all too. Shikamaru never heard of any type of jutsu like this, he was sure this is no normal jutsu.

"the 4th jutsu is the second version of kitsutsume" Naruto then ran his hand into some longer hand seal then slam his hand at the floor. "doton: taiju kitsutsume no jutsu" then the ground start shaking and then stone fox head just like the jutsu a minute ago appeared raising up in high speed from all over the circle and bite thin air since there's no enemy around. When the jutsu sunk back into the ground. Naruto look at his friends seeing them frozen like statue.

"Whats next!?" Naruto shout snapping Shikamaru back from the shock.

"Now we practice one of your jutsu, we won't change to another person until we master your 4 jutsu, even though its going to be troublesome" Shikamaru announce then start performing a kagebunshin, he only create 1 then punch it out of randomness.

"_hmmm… maybe now I will find a worthy opponent in shogi" _Shikamaru thinking about using kagebunshin into his own happiness…._"not to mention finishing all the chore's less than 30 minutes" _he start smiling,

"The key to kagebunshin is try creating more and more until you reach your limit dettebayo" Naruto tells them.

Naruto look at Minato, both boys expecting what the other are going to do.

"let see how much you can go up to" with a evil smile from Minato, both boys start performing the jutsu, soon there's around a billion Tatsumaki and Uzumaki all over the whole forest shocking some hiker and camper.

*poof *, when dispelled Naruto and Minato stand in front of each other panting heavily. 3 Shikamaru's only stand there and watch as both boys collapse and 5 Hinata's ran to help carried them to their room.

- moments later-

Hinata was sitting in the guys room as she was sitting there watching the sleeping Naruto quietly. Smiling to herself she was glad she was on this mission. "Naruto-kun..." Hinata whisper softly while rubbing his face gently.

"you gonna need this" the voice behind her snap her out of her romance scene ruining her mood a bit. It was Minato with a bucket of water and a soaked towel.

"I gonna go take a shower, make sure he's clean" Minato said and walk into the bathroom "oh, and don't be embarrass about taking out ALL his clothes, its not something you girls see everyday" he joke, yelling from the bathroom.

Hinata blush and start using the towel to wash Naruto face. Then she wash his arm.

"n-now the shirt" she took of his jacket and then slowly remove his shirt, revealing his packs and muscular body.

Hinata lay her hand on Naruto's chest and then start leaning her head down on his chest. _"I can't believe this ///! Naruto-kun topless! He's so sexy and adorable!" _ Hinata thought and blush. _"so warm…" _she sit up straight again and start washing his body, every stroke of hand make her heart skip a beat.

When she finish she works on his legs, starting from the foot and upward. She keep cleaning like it was no tomorrow until her hand suddenly touch 'his', she snap out of the trance she was in while cleaning Naruto body and kept staring at 'his'.

"_what should I do with 'that' now…?" _she look worried. _"maybe…, no! it's a private area!.... but maybe he want 'it' to be clean up also…But he could do it on his own, since I'm a girl… But I'm a woman now! It should be okay!....but.. as a lady I shouldn't" _

Hinata thoughts fighting over each other, Hormone rushing through her body thinking about 'it', the only 'it' she has seen so far in her life was Akamaru's…and it was when Akamaru lie down and she notice.

"_My minds make up! I'm will be a loyal and a good friend!" _she thought to herself and proud. Then she take of his pants, remember every single detailed.

Her face turn dangerously red and then she put his pants on for him again, turn around to face the door and blood shot from her nose so much causing her to faint.

-few minutes later-

Minato walk out of the bathroom to see a smiling, drooling faint Hinata lying on the floor next to Naruto.

"_so she did look at him…"_ he shook his head and walk out to go find Shikamaru.

-In the Forest-

After Naruto little show-and-tell Shikamaru been enthuse to work hard, he felt weak, felt like he was not a ninja, felt like he suck, like he could die and nothing would matter.

"how could I been so weak all these year" Shikamaru whisper to himself….

"maybe its because you didn't even care to move a finger?" The similar voice from behind, turning to see Jiraiya in his normal clothes again.

"I can't believe I'm so weak compare to them, and Naruto isn't the strongest person out there too." Shikamaru lowered his head, looking at his hand.

"Is that all that your worried about?" Jiraiya ask him, even though he know the answer.

"no, I was thinking, what happen if there is time that knowledge doesn't matter… and my friends need me to be strong, and I failed, I will lose them like how I lose Asuma-sensei…" Jiraiya was expecting that, the kid didn't have a lot of chakra reserve and he didn't know much of powerful jutsu…

"that's why Tsunade send you with me" Jiraiya lift the chuunin head up and smile.

"then I let you into a jutsu that I think would work well with you" Jiraiya smile and close his eye then drag Shikamaru through the forest

"w-w-wait! What about the other?" Shikamaru tries to stand up while being drag and look at the direction where the hotel at.

"Don't worry, they'll know it soon. You should just be worry about what you gonna go through more than them." Jiraiya laugh while Shikamaru froze in fear.

-at the room-

"aahhh!!" Minato scream loud enough that Hinata can hear it and ran from her room to his.

"Is something wrong?" Hinata run up to check up on her blonde sleeping cutie trying to see if something was wrong with Naruto.

"There, look!" Minato point at a little red frog on the floor at the opposite end of the room from him. He was shaking and his pale face was now even paler from before.

"Whats wrong with the frog?" Hinata look confused as she observe the frog.

"yo!" the frog greets, raising his hand to Hinata, shocking her.

"TALKING FROG!" Hinata scream and took her gentle fist stance.

"whoa whoa, chill… Jiraiya send me here!" The frog tried to explain himself.

"Jiraiya-sama? Why, what's wrong?" Hinata ask the red frog still in her stance

"he's taking the Shikamaru kid to personal training, he said for Hinata to teach the guys the gentle fist" after the frog said he disappear in a puff of smoke.

"looks like that's that…" Minato said as he look at Hinata, "wake up your boyfriend…" he tease as he walk out of the room.

Hinata look at the blonde as he sleep peacefully, not really want to wake him up she go shake his body softly, shaking his chest he start to move.

Then Naruto hand grab Hinata arm, pull it closer to him and as Hinata fell onto Naruto, he hugged her tightly.

Hinata face turn brightly red as she was still in the arm of her beloved blonde. _"naruto-kun hugged me! Does this mean he liked me?! OMG!!!" _Hinata thought and smile to herself starting to hug Naruto back.

"* mumble mumble * Ramen!! Don't leave me!! * mumble, snore* Miso Ramen dattebayo! *snore *" Naruto mumble in his sleep. His hand swing like he try to grab something.

Hinata only get off of Naruto looking depress again, just when she thought she had him, he was just day dreaming.

"Baka!!!!" Hinata scream and use her gentle fist and strike him in the stomach waking him up in pain.

"Itaii!!!!!!" Naruto jump to the opposite end of the room, one hand grabbing his stomach, "What is that for, Hinata?!" Naruto ask using one hand to pose his guarding stance.

"what is what for, Naruto-kun?" Hinata ask, looking innocent, "it must be a bad dream" Hinata try to put on a sweet smile which almost work, but too bad Naruto is too dense to know anything.

"then why is a dream hurt so much dattebayo?" Naruto ask, still aware of Hinata.

Hinata look down, then look up again with big tearful anime sad eye style that make Naruto go soft. "A-Are you accusing m-me of hurting y-y-you, Naruto-kun?" Hinata try to be as adorable as possible, and it's working on the dumb ass pretty well.

"a-a-ahh e-ehh no! not you!. Maybe your right! It must be just a bad dream dattebayo! ^ ^'" Naruto try to smile and cheer her up.

"_she so cute, I can't hurt her feeling dattebayo" _Naruto thought, blushing.

"_**ahhh… I feel that mating season is coming soon, maybe you will be 'coming' soon too? Hahahahahaa!" **_ Kyuubi tease his host, making the jinchuuriki blush even more.

-at the training field-

"what!!! That old pervert leave us to train from Hinata dattebayo?!" Naruto scream

"I got an idea, why don't Hinata learn rasengan from Naruto, and Naruto try learning the gentle fist from Hinata?" Minato turn and give a wink to Hinata.

_Minato-san! You're the best!" _ Hinata thought smiling back to him.

"what about you?" Naruto ask the orange head. "I got special training to do"

Minato jump on a tree and soon disappear out of site.

"w-well, Naruto-kun, I-I think we should get started!" Hinata suggest in her soft quiet voice.

"Alright!, first thing! Teaching you the rasengan!" Naruto then after saying it start teaching her how to do a rasengan which he grab a water balloon and some several rubber balls from Jiraiya's bag.

Soon Hinata broke the water balloon which surprise Naruto since it took him many tries to done that. Now she's trying to broke a normal ball.

-back at the hokage office, Konoha-

"I wonder how the group I send with Jiraiya doing now, Shizune! Sakura! Lets have a bet!" Tsunade yell aloud, Sakura was also in the office since she was suppose to help Tsunade do some paper work.

"do you think its really okay, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune ask with a sweat drop…

"of course its okay, I bet that Hinata won't learn anything from Naruto at all! If I lost, I do extra paper work without your help. However, if I win….heeheehee *scary face no jutsu * You two will have to do all the paper work for me for two weeks while I go relax! Deal?" Tsunade yelled and laugh feeling that she would be lucky…

"I don't think…" Shizune and Sakura speak at the same time

"What! You have a problem with my deal!" Tsunade yelled slamming her fist and broke the desk into half "damn, it's the fourth one this week already…-_-'"Tsunade thought, regret broking the desk.

"No Ma'am!" the two young women replied, afraid of Tsunade infamous monstrous strength.

"then it's a deal! Buahahahaha!" The hokage laugh at what she thought would bring her profit.

-back at the training field-

"achoo" Hinata sneeze and the sudden burst of chakra broke the rubber ball. It's the third ball already.

"wow! Hinata! You did it in one day, now try really forming a rasengan." Naruto praise her.

To Hinata, her whole life was surrounded by the word impossible, but every time Naruto support her, all that 'impossible' have disappeared and for her anything is possible right at moment.

Hinata try to make a rasengan for a few time even if it keep bursting into chakra wave. Every time Hinata tries forming a rasengan it burst and explode knocking both people a few meters away.

"I got a idea, Hinata-chan!" Naruto start yelling and laughing

"_he call me Hinata-CHAN!" _Hinata start getting more excited.

Naruto start forming a Rasengan then he throw it and it burst when it hit a tree and destroy the whole tree.

"Hinata! You're a genius! Try that now!" Naruto hugged her which make her almost faint.

When Hinata start doing exactly the same as Naruto she throw it up high and it land on a tree far away and explode destroying everything near it.

"NARUTO!!" Minato voice can be heard from the location where the jutsu landed.

"What would be call this?" Naruto turn to ask Hinata

"Rasenbomb?" Hinata ask playing with her finger again.

"But that won't be so cool…" Naruto still thinking of something for the name.

"I know! Naruhina rasenbomb!" Naruto yelled out

Hinata blush at the word Naruhina it make her feel that Naruto and her was closer than other peoples.

Minato crawl out of a bush, he look like he just came back from World War 2 most of his body cover in dust and wound.

"What happen Minato-san?" Hinata turn to ask him surprise by how he looks.

"What happen? Your little jutsu almost blow me to bits! Baka!" Minato yelled and march back to the hotel cracking the earth around him with every step.

Hinata and Naruto can only laugh when they saw that Minato pants have been blown of revealing most of his butt, even though he didn't notice it yet.

-at Shikamaru training field-

"Kageyari (shadowspear)!" Shikamaru yelled and slam his fist to the ground, a mass of shadow spread everywhere in the field then spikes of shadow emerge swiftly covering the whole field and almost stab Jiraiya. As Jiraiya jump up into a tree Shikamaru ran to the tree making his hand into a claw and shout "Kagetsume!" as shadow Immerge from his hand, into his finger and turn into a solid shape of a claw like a tiger as he cut the whole tree down with two strike.

Jiraiya jump into the field but then he had froze, he was paralyze. "Kagemane no jutsu: success" one of Shikamaru clone that he learn from Naruto trap the old sennin in the paralyzing jutsu.

The real Shikamaru took this chance as he ran up then stop and put his hand out in from of his body, "Kagekiba!" shadow stretch rapidly from his hand in a form of a jaw and before it reach Jiraiya it stop and then retreat back to Shikamaru.

"so that's your length limit huh?" Jiraiya state as he was free when the Shika clone was disperse by the user.

"let me rest first… Jiraiya-sama" Shikamaru sat down under the tree.

His Chakra almost ran out, and he was really tired, so tired that he fall asleep there under the tree. Jiraiya carried the boy on his shoulder as he walk back to the hotel

"_The kid is actually good… if I can improve him a bit more he might be a very powerful ninja"_ Jiraiya think to himself, knowing that this generation will definitely surpass his generation.

-at night-

"Minato! Shikamaru! Ero-sennin!! Let me in the room you bastard dattebayo!" Naruto was outside of his room and it was 2 in the morning, he was locked out of his room and was really tired.

* click * he heard a sound from behind as the hall light goes off and on, the broken light then turn off. The hallway was now dark as Sasuke's eye.

* thump thump * footstep can be heard from the hallway, it was cold and quiet and then the footstep start coming closer to him. He turn around to see a light on and its shining on a girl with black hair covering her face, she was wearing a white long pj that barely cover her thigh. She start walking slowly to Naruto.

Now the ninja heart pound like crazy, he almost wet his pants and his face gone pale. The light then turn off and on again and reveal that the girl was now even closer to him.

His soul nearly escapes from his body now he was slamming the door in front of him yelling and screaming. "help me dattebayo!!!" his tear now flowing like mad. He kick the door but it didn't open and no response from inside the room.

"N-naaaa….ruuuu…toooo" the long sadden voice reach his ear and almost make him shit his pants. As he turn around the figure was raising her hand toward Naruto.

"I don't wanna die!!!" Naruto scream then faint to the floor. The girl show up in front of him, she brush the hair of her face.

It was Hinata!!! The poor Hyuuga look at Naruto, wondering what got into him as she drag him to her room and let him rest on the bed while she sleep on the couch.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

FINISH WITH THIS CHAPTER HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!!

And I take out Minato's "dattezuru" cause I just felt like it!


	3. Chapt 30: I'll put a shock to ur system

Okay! I'm back! There's a lot of stuff going around like the reserve officer military training stuff and some virus I caught that cause my hand to swollen and some weird red bumps are appearing but it disappearing now! Thx to the power of modern medicine!

Okay! Next chapter: Shock to Your System (don't ask me where I get that name)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

2 weeks pass, the gang still training hard on the field.

Even Shikamaru work himself and sleep at the same old tree, some time Jiraiya carry him back when they are learning new jutsu. Sometime he just sleeps there and the next morning continued working his ass off and sleeps at the same place under the shade of the same tree again.

Naruto still having hard time learning the gentle fist and he has no progress at all in three days. He learns a few jutsu from the other and few more from Kyuubi, which consist of a fuuton jutsu and a Suiton jutsu.

Minato learn the Rasengan and a few other jutsu from Jiraiya and still having fun teasing Hinata and locking Naruto out at night so he can go sleep in Hinata's room. He also lose twice to the Oiroke no jutsu

Hinata had learned the Rasengan without making it explode into a Rasenbomb. And she also learns various jutsu that Naruto had learned in his free time.

Overall Jiraiya have been writing to Tsunade and doing his 'research' but also keeping a look out for Akatsuki and other troubles.

And when you talk about Naruto, there is always trouble around the corner.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Itadakimasu!!" The 5 shouted. As they dig in the feast they've been waiting for their whole trip. The long set of sushi, many big plate of delicious seafood and a lot other stuff you can find in a luxurious Japanese restaurant.

"Whoa ero-sinnin! You never give us anything this good before, did something happen? Someone die?" Minato ask with a mouth full of rice looking at the old man who is giving him the death glare.

"I just think you guys deserve this after all the hard work and no one die, Minato, not YET!" The last word Jiraiya shout make Minato choked the beef he was eating turning his face purple.

While Shikamaru and Naruto only care about eating all the food available Hinata was trying to get some food but she was also on a diet.

"So… Jiraiya-sama, how long will we keep on continuing on this place?" Shikamaru ask after swallowing a really big bite.

"We won't be here for long, we are moving up to a village close by in two days." Jiraiya answer as he watch his pupil sucking up all the food like vacuum.

"Village? Is it big dattebayo? How many people in there dattebayo? Is there a ramen stand dattebayo? Are there any ninja dattebayo?" Naruto ask with his eyes wide open, ready for some challenge.

"Don't worry, you'll know it when you'll get there. I'm sure you guys will find it rather *zoom into mouth * 'enjoying'" somehow the last word frozen everyone and send chills down their spine like they know something bad was about to happen.

As they slowly continued eating the group start talking about their jutsu and training progress.

* Later that night *

"Minato… this isn't funny anymore let me in dattebayo!" Naruto was knocking the door in his room as he was locked out again, he's very tired and Hinata won't open her room.

"I'll go check Hinata's room again dattebayo" He talks to himself and walk over to knock the door several times. * Wait… wait…..wait…..nothing *

"Where the hell is she dattebayo?" Naruto complain out loud to himself, pouting.

"_**Have you checked the hot spring, kit?" **_Kyuubi ask in a tease voice and chuckles as it starts giving Naruto ideas and imagination. Naruto quickly ran to the gift shop inside the hotel and look at a magazine, find a picture of a young woman with a cute face, brown eye and brown hair and transform into that person. Then Naruto strip and ran to the hot spring. When he reaches the door and open he was Hinata inside and turn around before she notices his nose bleeding.

"H-h-hi^ ^" Naruto ask in a sweet soft voice with his face all red then dip into the water. He dive under water and when he opens his eye widely he almost die from severe blood lost.

"_Too bad there's a rock in front of her blocking the lower body part" _Naruto thought to himself.

But on the other side Hinata was noticing all the blood coming from the strange girl in front of her.

She stands up and then notices a lot more blood intensely came out.

"She must be injured!" Hinata said and rush over to the girl and when she reach her she seem to be bleeding so much the whole hot spring had turn red

"sorry miss, are you okay?" as Hinata shake her and try to wake her up she notice that the girl was now really pale and her nose is bleeding badly.

Naruto had already faint and lost his conscience.

"_**Oh no! the jutsu gonna wear off if this keep going on! The kit gonna die if the girl found out!" **_Kyuubi start panicking,

"_**I gotta do something!" **_Kyuubi start pumping a lot of his chakra into Naruto's body.

Hinata start notice the girl eye start turning red when suddenly she stands up quick as a bullet and ran naked out of the hot spring.

Kyuubi was running naked in a girl form which cause many nose bleed and many guys to get smack by their girlfriend until Kyuubi bashing into Hinata room and dispose the jutsu then immediately let go of the body and let the fainted naked blonde sleep there. Hinata is sure in for some surprise when she came back and opens the blanket.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-In the Village Jiraiya plans to go to-

"As you can see, you're surrounded and have no chance to win, yet you still fighting kid?" a man with green cowboy hat ask, he wear a green suit and a yellow necktie with a green shoes. In his hand was a green cane with an emerald on the top. He have a parrot sitting on his shoulder.

"There have been hero who fight and die for this poor village and non of those death make any change except make us stronger and what could a small fry like you do?" the man in green still talking, smiling.

"I can kill you" a boy wearing a white shirt with a small lightning sign on it, on top was a black leather vest. He wears a torn jean and his blond hair was spiky and in the same style but not as long as Axel (Kingdom heart). His face covers with a yellow old fashion ninja mask that only shows the eyes which is blue.

The boy was first on the floor, blood on the side of his mouth. Now he stand up, one hand holding his arm. Determination filled his eye. His voice was cracking from anger. The villager that surround him and his enemy start looking at each other feeling hope that coming from the boy. Chakras start to spin inside him. Lightning starts forming on his hand. The yellow lightning that was cracking and twitching was emitting yellow light.

"I'll protect this village from you, even if it cause me my life! I'll put a stop to your gang! Volt-Tackle!" the boy yelled then screams as he ran to the man in green and slam in lightning hand at him, almost piercing through the green man.

But then when smoke lift from the impact. The man stand there still holding the mask boy's arm, the boy hand had hit him but didn't pierce through, it just got squeeze like a rubber ball. "What the?" the blonde amaze at his opponent. "Rubber ain't a conductor, you should pay attention in class!" the man yelled with a wicked satisfying smile and punch the boy and stretch his so far it was unnatural.

He smash the masked boy onto a wall of rock real hard, then slam him on the ground then throw up to the sky and let him fall and hit the ground, causing a crater around him from the impact and fainted.

"Tie him to a wooden pole in the center of the village, don't let anyone get near him" the man in green order as he set his outfit and grab his hat. The rubber man snicker sinisterly as he walk into a bar.

-back at the training group-

Minato was packing his stuff ready to leave for the next village tomorrow. He reach down deep inside his bag to look for untidy stuff, but when he feel a hard surface touch on the tip of his finger, he take the object out.

It was a photo, of his friend who now departed to their own way's.

--Flash Back—

"stop! Don't go!" Minato yelled at a group of boys and a girl. They are standing at a sort of gate or entrance.

A blonde boy turn around and smile, his big blue eye. "Don't worry… we'll meet again ^ ^" the boy smile wide and give a thumbs up. "we'll always be best friend^ ^" the blonde said again and turn around and walk then jump into the tree and disappear.

--End Flash Back—

"Friend of your's, dattebayo?" Naruto appear behind Minato startling him.

"I used to be with them all the time, like brother's… until…" Minato pause.

"…Until they figured they want more power, dattebayo?" Naruto ask with empathy

"yeah… pretty much… and the gang broke up" Minato press his finger hard on the faces of his friends.

"But! I think we should go back to training now since I finish pack, right?" Minato look up and smile.

And both ran out the room, but something was still on Naruto mind… the boy… he had those sad memory of important friend leaving him, he is training to be stronger and he definitely have something weird about him.

(sorry I have to stop here, but I continue for sure… I have to go to military reserve officer training now… bye… don't blame me… blame my countryT^T)Hina็


	4. Entering the Trouble!

OKAY I'M BACK!!!! Hahaha didn't expect me to come back right…. Or did you….= ='

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"**Now concentrate your chakra to the center of your palm, gather your fire chakra there, hold it there and imagine it getting shot form your arm real hard" **Naruto was listening to that sound of someone talking in deep tone voice as he follow it's instruction. He saw fire blow out from his hand, but it was still a small flame.  
"I did it!" naruto yelled, squeezing his fist, eye wide. "Now lets move on to the next jutsu dattebayo!" Naruto yelled and look back at a tree.

Behind the tree was a sewer-liked environment, some pipe with water flowing out of it and something that look like noodles and vegetable in the pipe. Under the dark, grey, red leaf tree was a man lying down there.

The man was wearing red Yukata and has a red long hair, he has a pale skin, red nails and slim body. He lye there eating his blood red apple slowly. On his head was a pair of red fox ear and on his face was a pair of 3 whiskers on each cheek, the whisker pokes out, unlike Naruto whisker marks. Between his back and the three was 9 fluffy red tails, which he was lying on comfortably.

He open his eye revealing his crimson eyes. **"I don't think so…"** the man said, his voice start becoming normal young man voice rather than the deep, cracked, demonic voice. He throws what left of the apple up about 5 inch above his head and us his tail to smack it to Naruto direction. But it hit a invisible wall causing the wall to emit blue chakra from the impact. **"You have not even make half a good one and you already think you master it, kit? You need more practice… keep doing this till someone wakes you up!" **The man said and hit the tree then a red orange fell from the tree.

"Why? Why can't I skip these little jutsu that a bunch of grownups know and learn some super awesome jutsu dattebayo?!" Naruto yelled, wanting more power so he can bring Sasuke back faster.

"**and how the hell will you manage the s-rank jutsu if you can't even master this in the first time!!!" **the Kyuubi roared at Naruto, freezing him in shock.

"**I been around human for a billions of years and I saw many potential people but none are as potential as you, Naruto! But even the most potential and strongest smartest bastard can screwed up and die because he waste all his damn chakra on big jutsu that might hit or miss instead of killing his enemy with a few more of less powerful jutsu!.... one wrong step and even a hokage can fall, kit. I will always be in your ramen-filled belly and I don't want to see the day you make the one wrong step, kit! So stop arguing and practice!" **Kyuubi stand up and yell while his punch smash the whole tree into little piece and burn it with the anger leaking from him.

Naruto stand still, he felt like tears forming but he hold it in as he turn around and try doing the jutsu over again. "thanks" he whisper to himself softly as shadow cover his face. But no sound can be hide from the Kyuubi amazing sense of hearing, and what his ear hear some how make the strongest tailed-beast, demon-fox, lord-of-demon smile, a smile that came purely from his heart.

To Naruto (who start making his kage bunshin also do the jutsu), Kyuubi was everything to him. His friend, family, teacher, his best person to go to when he was lonely and depress. Even though Kyuubi might yelled at him or fight with him, who was it that unleash an insane amount of killing intent just to scared away the mean people of Konoha who tries to attack lil 3 years old Naruto. Who was it that tell him what to eat and he shouldn't when he was sick, who was it that release his red chakra to warm little 5 years old Naruto body when he sleep out side in the snowy cold night because the dumb old lady in the first floor forget to turn the fire on the oven off when using a hairspray while cooking stuff and burn down the whole apartment. Which fox teach him new prank to play on Iruka every single morning. Which fox send his chakra to Naruto arm to burn the Cocaine every time the nurse lady gave him her "special medicine" which Naruto thought will make people likes him. Who teach him what is this 'feeling' call when he saw nude girls. Which demon tell Naruto to make cute chibi face when he was young to melt young Hyuuga girls heart and earn stuff or food for free (you think Hinata is the only one… you won't believe how much Hyuuga's chick are alike) or not to poke every Hyuuga-neechan's airbags (its also a bloodline limit0_0].

"**Now try using water instead of fire!" **Kyuubi yelled after seeing the boy shoot some perfect fire ball and some good flame thrower arm technique. For Kyuubi Naruto is like a student, a burden and a son in a way since he have to protect him, bonds start growing and before he knew it he was burning every single fly ever to came close to Naruto with his chakra.

A few moments later which felt like forever had stop after the sound of a soft sweet girl voice calling Naruto name.

-Back to the world-

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata was looking for Naruto in her room since he usually spend times there sleeping. She so him sit in a meditation position but looking at her with his big blue eye and big smile.

"what is it Hinata? Did something bad happen dattebayo?" Naruto ask as his smile drop.

"N-n-no... we are m-moving… to t-the next town" Hinata tell him while notice that the whole room was clean and everything Naruto bring was already pack into his bag. _"so fast…"_ Hinata think, since it was just a moment ago that she saw all his stuff over everywhere but now it's all clean.

"Oiii~ lovebirds! We're heading out already c'mon lazy blonde!" Minato voice can be heard from the hall way and the nickname he gave the NaruHina make both of them blush badly.

"We better get going! I think there's a rain storm heading this way, we need to get to the town or this might be troublesome" Shikamaru said after he poke his head into the room and then disappear again.

The two began picking up their bags when Naruto heard a crack coming from Hinata. He saw her dropping her bag and look at her hand. Naruto quickly ran over to Hinata and grab her hand to analyze. But it make Hinata face turn red even more and when Naruto look up and stare at her he then also blush until both of them turn away from each other face turn redder than apples.

"so… what happen…dattebayo?" Naruto ask, his hand rubbing the back of his head.

"I-I must over practice when I was t-training in the woods" Hinata explain, playing with her fingers as usual.

"well then… I'll help you dattebayo" Naruto turn around and make a seal then two more Naruto appear from the smoke, one take Hinata's luggage, another one take Naruto's. Then those two exit, Naruto hurried and lift Hinata into his arm, holding her tightly.

"So you won't be able to walk if your hurt, then let me carry you all the way."

While Hinata blush so bad and was thinking should she let Naruto carry her or tell him that her arm hurting doesn't have anything to do with her walking. But she notice that she was already in front of the hotel, in Naruto arm and saw some people yelling congratulation at them. Both still puzzled over that matter.

"Umm… N-naruto-kun, my arm hurting doesn't have anything to do with my legs and…p-please stop grabbing my …b-behind…" after Naruto realize that he put her down and blush to no end until they reach the village Jiraiya plan.

The village was looking like ghost town but with depress looking people walking around except for a group in green outfit. They walk until they reach a small restaurant, and entered it.

The people there look tired and terrified, there's a girl sitting with her mother and an old man at a table behind them, the place was gloomy and full of dust. They sit down and the waitress immediately came to them. She have a brown hair tied into a pony tail in the back and wearing pink t-shirt and a short trouser.

"what do you want? *are you a ninja?*" the girl speak and whisper afterward so soft that only Minato and Jiraiya who was the closest to her can hear.

"First your phone number and second a tea, and yes we are ninja's" Jiraiya smile making the other sweat drop at the first request"

"and you sir? *you must help us! *" the girl keep doing the same style of talking and now the other three can hear her.

"did something happen dattebayo?" Naruto ask her with a worried face. He can see that she really needs help "come into the kitchen…" the girl lead them to the kitchen, they saw a old man cooking food inside.

"3 years ago a gang came into our village and start taking over, destroying every business that denied to pay their demands. And now my shop owe them money, they are coming to get us soon… they going to kill my father and burn the place down and I don't want to imagine what would happen to me. Please… soon everyone here will die and then they will move on to other village to kill more. Girls are rape, boys are use for labour adults are kill and none of them ever done anything wrong and two days ago someone came to stop them and he got tied to a pole in the village center now he hadn't eat anything since then." The girl talks as she cries begging the gang for help.

"Must be those guys in green. This might be troublesome." The pineapple head Shikamaru scratching his head.

"This ought to be fun, lets find the boss and take him out." Minato said with a cheerful voice, squeezing his fist.

"It won't be that easy… how many member were there, umm… miss…?" Shikamaru ask the waitress girl.

"Around 300 members and 1 boss, and my name is Reiko" she said as she remembers when she overheard the leader of the gang talking in her restaurant. "But number of members could have gone up, I don't know for sure." The number shock Hinata and Shikamaru and it gave Naruto and Minato an even bigger smile.

"This seems like good training… Alright, its decided. We're saving this village ass for the sake of training!" Jiraiya confirmed and give a thumbs up when all give a hai and Reiko smile and cry in happiness.

"you get some good rest tonight! I'll prepare a room in an instant." The girl shed her tear and smile in joy as she about to ran up stair two the upper floor of the restaurant.

"wait!" Minato grab her hand stopping her and pull her closer. "who is the last person who tries to oppose the gang?" Minato ask her, wanted to know more of how strong his enemy was.

"He was a nice blonde boy with big pale blue eye wearing a weird yellow outfit with lightning on it. He can use some lightning jutsu or something like that."

"_could it be…" _Minato pause and enter his flash back while still freeze in his "wait!" position. Everyone give there wtf look and walk away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"**so you're going to fight a hell lot of men?" **Kyuubi ask, he's not worry since he knew Naruto was going to kill them all like he always did.

"Not like I'm fighting alone, Shikamaru can always paralyze most of them while Hinata hit the one behind me Minato cover my side and then I head to the boos and RASENGAN!!!" *Booom * Naruto shout and rasengan the floor crumbling it and then it start forming back into the flat floor again.

"**Oh yes, the boss… I bet he's strong, that Shikamaru guy, He improved a lot… I felt it in his chakra, Minato improve some and Hinata improve a lot too. I bet it will take more than 300 guys to take you out, even without that dumb sage around." **Kyuubi turn to look at Naruto who was already just mastered his new jutsu.

"_**you'll love to here this, kit" **_Kyuubi thought then call Naruto over. **"Oi~, lets make a deal then, if tomorrow you kill more men than all the other 3 I'll give you a prize, if you manage to even kill the boss with Rasengan then I'll give you another prize as well, got that?" **Kyuubi said with a grin that reveal his fangs, he surely enjoy this.

Naruto was more than excited that he was about to receive a prize from Kyuubi, but wait… it would probably be some lame pervert jutsu like his last birthday again. "what you gonna give me this time? Perverted jutsu? Or some hormone inside my body that make a lot of Hyuuga girl go wild for me, I lost 3 boxers that year!" Naruto blush, reminded of the year which things gone wrong when Kyuubi use his chakra to heighten Naruto's sex appeal, that day the girls in the Hyuuga compound ran after him and follow him to his apartment, he remember waking up with a lot of cup ramen in the morning and a naked girl on his sofa. "I was so drunk from the alcoholic spicy ramen that I remember a thing, only remember Baa-chan said something about Hiashi gone furious and about naked Hyuuga on my sofa" Naruto shivered from the thought.

"**no no no, this time I'll give you something you would cry over and that year you might not remember but it have an effect that today your not a virgin" **Kyuubi said with a cheeky smile.

"What you mean!?!?!?!?!!!!!" Naruto yelled wide eye but still got ignored from his prisoner.

"**Never mind what I say, you should get some sleep, go already!"** Kyuubi rush the boy out of the cage mind room.

Naruto open his eye to see Hinata sleeping in front of him. The moon light that shines on her smooth cheek and her pretty face. The same pretty face that goes red every time he saw her, same pretty face that always smile to him or became shy in front of him.

"_why she faint sometime she saw me? Why she never slap me yelled at me or call me stuff like other girls? Why does she always know what I like…? And why she's a few cup larger than everyone else in her age group… almost as big as baa-chan… and her skin so smooth… I wander whats under… NO! no dirty thought!" Naruto slap himself so hard it almost wake Hinata up. _

"_**Ho ho ho… the kit is growing up, and something's growing along with him too hee hee hee" **__The fox tease the boy as usual. __**"you know… in the demon life, if we are in our teenage years we all have at least one child already, ever consider impressing a demon?" **_the fox won't stop teasing, he'll keep going on till Naruto have a lil pup for him to see.

"_First, I'm not a demon. Second, Hinata is my friend. Third, I'm only 16 dammit. (I think he's already 16… but I'm not sure). " _Naruto argue back but still blushing and thinking of something taboo.

"_why… Hinata… why… what are you thinking every time you saw me?" _Naruto think as his eye scan Hinata face remembering every curve and bumps, every component, every hair.

And when he was about to keep thinking more of her he felt asleep exhausted from his training and tomorrow is a big day too.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Next time- Minato in for a big surprise! Hinata got hurt and Naruto meet a unlikely opponent! Next Chapter: Spinning the Rubber! Break Dammit Dattebayo!

A/U Sorry it took me so long to upload, school just start here and 10th grade is so hard TT^TT and the Reserve Officer Military Training is also hard, now I gonna go back and go my essay on "The Catcher in the Rye" byeeeee!!! I'll be back!

R&R plz dattebayo


End file.
